Indominus rex
Genetically engineered and created by top scientists of Jurassic World, the Indominus rex was engineered to be the newest attraction for the park. Mashing together T-rex, velociraptor, cuttlefish, frog, and a variety of other creatures, the Indominus rex was successfully created as the first genetic hybrid of Jurassic World. Gifted with unparalleled intelligence, the Indominus Rex crafted a plan to escape from her enclosure. Lowering her body temperature and camouflaging with her environment, she kills the team sent to investigate her escape and unleashes her wrath on the world. The Indominus starts her rampage in a restricted forrest section of the part, where she nearly kills the nephews of park operations manager Claire Dearing, and attacks her alongside park warden Owen Grady. Afterwards, she kills several Apatosaurus for sport, and breaks into the pterosaurus aviary. Mercenaries are brought in to defeat the Indominus, alongside the park's pack of velociraptors, but this backfires on them when Indominus assumes the position of alpha within the pack of velociraptors. The pack attacks the mercenaries, and arrive into the park's evacuation center. Grady, who'd imprinted on the raptors when they'd hatched, convinces them to fight Indominus with him. The raptors put up a decent fight, but two are killed. Dearling, without other options, unleashes the veteran T-Rex, who weaken the Indominus alongside the lone raptor Blue enough to force her near the park's lagoon- where she is promptly eaten by a Mosasaurus. Battle vs. King Kong (by Elgb333) Prologue Present Day: Somewhere in Southeast Asia "Weather's not doing good Capt'n. Make sure to write this one down on yer log." Jimmy's right; things are not going well for Captain Cooper and his crew. Their journey is already two weeks late, and still no progress has been made. They're not getting close to their destination; they seem to be lost, but that would have been very unlikely with all the high-tech smart navs and GPS they have. It's not like their boat is a tramp streamer from the 40s, and yet, the Captain asked, why the hell are they falling behind? But then again, the Captain should have already known the answer. They've been tasked to deliver a precious cargo to an InGen lab in Malaysia. And this one is very precious indeed; something that would spell the end of your "precious" life if you're not careful. The Captain has read the news and heard the tales. It was not pretty, whatever happened to that park. Right now, the cargo they've been tasked to deliver, is none other than the Indominus rex; a horrible unnatural offspring of science that was said to have been as smart as a human. Whose bloodthirst killed so many lives, both dinosaurs and humans, in that doom buffet of a vacation park. Now the tension of having a mass murdering SOB in his ship is already rattling his crew, and now nothing is going well in their schedule. "Listen Jimmy, I'm gonna go out and check that beast. You just hold her steady okay?" "Aye Capt'n," He should have just rejected the offer. He should have just pushed those rich businessmen in suits. He should have just stayed at home with his wife and kids. Heck, he should have not risked his life in the first place. The US Navy's been very cockminded in choosing whoever gets to play piggyback with this monster. There were no drawing of lots, just a pick-up, choose and go with the admirals. His crew isn't even the best in the Navy, and why if the Captain was in charge, he'll put the gutdamn Navy Seals to handle this operation. But suddenly, a huge thud rocked the crew. The boat jeered hard to the left, grinding its side to the hard rocks jutting in the water, knocking everyone down on their asses. "What the Hell was that Jimmy?" He asked on the radio. "Sorry Capt'n, It seems we've hit a reef. But don't worry I'm getting us out in no time," As the chatter ended, the crew can see that the Captain was not happy. His sweat has gone cold and his nervousness were already off the charts. His face was already dead serious in finally ending this farce. "Listen all of you! Get your asses to the bottom cargo ASAP! We gotta make sure that the thing is still secured!" With one well-spoken command, all the crew member rushed in to the bottom deck. Gathering all their weapons and utilities, they will do everything to keep their hides from being gnawed by that lizard. But unfortunately for them, they were all too late. What greeted them at the bottom deck horrified their souls. "Damn it. Damn it all to hell," the Captain cursed. The huge metal box that the Indominus was supposed to be in was busted open; a huge hole meeting the eyes of the shaken sailors. With one motion, the Captain ordered his men to secure the perimeter. That thing couldn't have gotten far behind, and the door and stairs are too small for that thing to pass through. "Jimmy? Come in Jimmy," "Aye Capt'n," "Listen Jimmy, that thing is loose. Get any weapon you can use and barricade yourself in that room." "Christ almi-" "No time for that Jimmy. Now go check the computers, the cameras, everything. Find wherever that thing is." With that, Jimmy quickly dashed to the computers to check. He turned everything on from the motion detectors, sonar, night vision, and thermal vision. He has to make sure. He has to check. The lives of his fellow shipmates are on the line. As the computers beep in desperation, what he found shocked him. "Capt'n!! It's right next to you!" The Captain didn't have time to react as a huge mouth engulfed him. It bit him off quickly in two, spilling all of his guts everywhere in front of the crew. As the Indominus swallowed what remained of the Captain, she quickly dashed to the horrified crew members before they can even aim their weapons. It was a bloodbath, and young Jimmy can hear all the screams and pleads of his fellow crew members before shutting down the radio in grief. "Christ almighty. We're dead! We're fucking dead!" he said before punching his fist on the window. He can hear the footsteps of the Indominus circling the bottom deck looking for an exit. Scared and confused, he grabbed his M4. A lot of suggestions came into his mind on how he's going to survive this shit. He can either make a final stand inside, or probably grab a lifeboat and haul ass out of there, or finally drive the damn ship to a port before that thing can get to him. But in these waters, which was now more turbulent and foggy than before, he's got no options left. To make matters worse, is that the boat hit another, much larger and bumpier reef. The Indominus makes one big pissed off roar as she bludgeons her body inside the boat, making Jimmy put his hands on his ears and weep. But a small glimmer of hope shined in front of him. A beautiful glimmer of hope that made him wipe off his tears and go full steam ahead. Jimmy has set his course for an island... Gazing atop of the hill, peaceful and proud, was the mighty Kong. A King to the indigenous, and a tyrant to the beasts, King Kong sits humbly on his rocky throne alone; wasting away in his cave due to the fact that he’s the last of his own species. Primates are the most sociable of all animals on Earth, and for a magnificent ape to survive such a depressive state, Kong must have been the poorest of all monarchs. But then, lonely as it seems, peace never lasts long for King Kong. Everyday is a constant struggle; everyday is a constant fight. He has faced all manners of monstrosity far and wide, using all his wit in his fights, but now he’s facing against something that may equal him in cunning… A loud crash was heard all throughout the island like booming thunder. Several native birds and Terapusmordax flew away in panic, bumping painfully into one another like dominoes. This surely awoke Kong from his depression, and he quickly jolted towards the edge of the cliff in anxiety. Feeling something very foreign in the air, he quickly jumps into the jungle below, and used the trees to swing towards the beach where the crash took place. What he saw quickly broaden his brows. A smoking wreckage of a ship lay infront of him, its nose crushed from critically hitting the jagged wall of the island. Its body now tripped to its right side, and many cunaepraedators were scavenging the place for scraps and feasting on the dead bodies of poor sailors. As Kong scans the place, he sees one sailor trying to limp away; badly bruised and injured. It was the young Jimmy, and as he saw Kong thuddingly coming towards him, it freaked him out of his life. “Stay away!!!!” Jimmy yelled as he fired his pistol at Kong. The small bullets were a mild annoyance to the mighty Kong, but he didn’t like it nonetheless. So he grabbed the young Jimmy tightly, breaking a few ribs, before giving a loud roar at his face. Jimmy cried like a baby after seeing and hearing the ape up close, and Kong then felt a warm sensation flowing in his hand. Recognizing it to be the sailor’s piss, the angry Kong squeezed the young Jimmy one more time before throwing him to the cunaepraedators, who took delight ripping his body apart as the kid yelled in anguish. Seeing no threat coming from the wreckage, Kong grudgingly dragged his body back to his cave. He was too uninterested to even use the trees as he stroll down the jungle. There was nothing to fear for him now, but then, something arose from the deep foliage… A figure suddenly ambushed Kong from the greenery. The appearance of the creature beautifully blended into the jungle that caught Kong off guard. Kong can only yelp in surprise as the beast tackled him to the ground and took a big bite on his neck. Kong yelled in pain as the serrated teeth of the Indominus cut him like a chainsaw. Panicking, the animal knew that if he doesn’t get out, his throat will be torn apart, while Indominus took a joyful glee in this mauling. But Kong cunningly used his large hands and strength to grab the Indominus by the jaws before slowly forcing it to open. The Indominus gave way just enough for Kong to escape. As the Indominus checks her jaws to see if it’s still functional, the mighty Kong gets up and beats his chest in anger, before letting out a very loud roar. The Indominus hisses at him before retreating back into the forest. But Kong doesn’t play that way. He jumps to the trees in pursuit of the Indominus. As the Dinosaur looks back to see if Kong was still there, she was surprised as the giant ape came down from above and body slams her like a futon. The dinosaur swipes at Kong who was on top of her, shredding Kong’s face and causing intense pain. With a few broken bones, the Indominus gets up and swipes Kong again in the chest. Kong was pissed, but he quickly gets his game face on as he lands a big hook to the side of the Indominu’s head. With her ears ringing, the Indominus was greatly stunned by such a maneuver. Kong sees this as his chance before shoulder tackling the Indominus to the rocky side of a mountain. Pinned, Kong aggressively lands several blows to the Indominus head and ribs, but the dinosaur quickly counters by whipping her tail at Kong’s face before biting his leg furiously. This forces Kong to his knees, as the Indominus sidesteps and climbs on top of Kong’s back, before mauling his shoulder and head menacingly. Kong can only flail as the Indominus’ big mouth engulfs half of his head and attempts to behead him with it. However, a slight chance of luck got the Indominus clumsy as she slips down to Kong’s torso, and the ape quickly locks the lizard’s head on his elbow and judo throws her several feet away. As the Indominus tries to get up, Kong quickly grabs and throws two boulders at her. The first hitting her in the side and the second hitting her straight in the temple, knocking several teeth and putting an eye out of commission. The ferocious Indominus rex falls to the ground significantly weakened and dying. Too tired to even crawl away as Kong slowly walks towards her carrying a bigger boulder on his shoulder. All she can do was to look up with her other eye, as Kong, with a serious face, lifts the boulder high-up in the sky with two hands before slaming it directly on the Indominus' head; crushing it like a watermelon and ending the Indominus’ rampage once and for all. Tired and victorious, Kong rests his body on the carcass of the dinosaur, grabbing her jaws to play with it like before. Too bad the jaws were too crushed to be done with anything, and Kong, who was victorious in this battle, beats his chest and mightily lets out his iconic roar, just for the sake of it. Winner: King Kong Expert's Opinion King Kong won this battle because he was bigger, stronger and far more experienced than the Indominus rex. Expert's believed that his arms were bigger and more versatile than the Indominus' claws, which allowed him to use objects such as rocks as weapons. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vastatosaurus Rex (by Monkey Doctor 33) The port of the newly reopened Jurassic World has been busy for the past few days. Many ships are unloading crates after returning from an unknown place, and inside the crates, many otherworldy sounds are heard. These crates are owned my Masrani Global Corporation in their project to re-open Jurassic World after the incident there with a newly created dinosaur, named Indominus rex. The name of the place where these ships returned from has not been identified. However, it is rumoured that the only one that knew the name of the place is Simon Masrani himself, as well as someone who is said to indirectly jump-started this project named Carl Denham. The plan is somehow to take true, living dinosaurs, which at first is unbelievable. But when this place is discovered, it is a wonder. Many creatures are there, even natives of the place, called "Skull Island", whose name is hidden during the project. Meanwhile, in the port... "Bring those crates down!" Englehorn yelled as several crates of cargo and such were brought into the port of the park. As he continues to give orders, a man approaches the irritated sailor "Captain, be patient. I know that we don't want to disappoint Mr. Masrani, but sometimes, you need to keep your tone down, ok? I'm afraid that Mr. Masrani is going to be here some hours later." Jack Driscoll speaks. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But we didn't sign up for this job! That idiot Denham made all this thing..." Before Englehorn can finish his words, he stopped and does a facepalm, and stares at Jack, and started speaking again. "Look, Jack. I know, I'm the Captain of that SS Venture ship once we used to go to that hellish place. But... (points at a crate) You know that we nearly lost our souls there? By one of those beasts?" Englehorn mutters. "Ah, forget it, Englehorn. At least we got back safely and we got the dinosaurs Mr. Masrani wanted!" Jack speaks. While the two were chatting, Owen Grady and Claire Dearing approached them. "Who do we have here? The ship's Captain and the main man." Says Owen Grady "And who are you supposed to be, huh?" Englehorn speaks with an angry voice to Grady. Englehorn tries to push Grady but the Claire stops him. "Sir, I know that you're tired so, why don't you just take a rest? And of course, we... Do remember the payment..." Dearing says. "But I don't remember..." Before Englehorn can speak again, a loud roar comes from one of the crates behind him, which surprises him. "What the hell is that thing?!" Englehorn yells while accidentally punched Grady. Grady then recovered from the punch with some groans and says: "Probably some random beast? And sir, you punch really hard. Damn." "Well, Mr. Grady, Englehorn has never been as stressed like this. It's obvious why. Either he has been bitten by a Moonspider or Scorpio-pede, he's just fine." Driscoll adressed Grady and Dearing sarcastically. "Alright then. At least we didn't really bring those bugs here." Dearing speaks. "By the way, I heard you know much about dinosaurs, eh?" Driscoll says to Dearing. "Umm, not really. Only this guy (points at Grady) knows it." "Hey! I'm just a Raptor trainer!" Grady says while everyone laughs, but Englehorn is suddenly seen laying on the ground. "Probably he's just tired." Driscoll says while picking up Englehorn and brings him to a resting quarter. While so, Dearing says to Owen: "(Sigh) I hope that these dinosaurs are better than our lab accident. At least they have been in natural environment for centuries, or so." "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I heard that there are Raptors in one of those crates. Evolved ''Raptors if I'm not mistaken." Grady mutters while looking at a big crate. Through the big crate, Grady can see an intimidating eye peeking out of it with a big body size. ''Meanwhile, in Mr. Masrani's office... "So, Mr. Denham, seems like your project to bring back natural dinosaurs from this Skull Island worked." Simon Masrani said to Carl Denham, who is in front of him with a smile, albeit wounded body after the helicopter incident in the Jurassic World Aviary. "Yes, sir. And... It is an honor to help you. I will assure you that the dinosaurs are fine for the park." Denham replied with a high-expectational face. "Good. We've prepared the right paddock for the right dinosaur. And, once again, Mr. Denham, are you sure that all of the creatures are dinosaurs? I'm intrigued because I heard that there are lizards in Skull Island that are mistaken as a dinosaur." "I believe that all the creatures are dinosaurs. Trust me, Mr. Masrani. I've given my crew there the word which dinosaurs to capture. Though I'm not really sure if the dinosaur is... Tame, assuming that they are from a wild island." "Hmm... For tamability, I will consider that a top priority. As you said, these dinosaurs came from a wild, isolated, unknown, and primal island filled with creatures. I am also concerned if there are any big dinosaurs your men captured." "Surely, there are some big dinosaurs, Mr. Masrani. Even I heard that there is this one big carnivore dinosaur that is around 30 until 40 feet tall. And..." Before Denham can finish his words, Masrani interrupted. "30 until 40 feet tall? That's... Way bigger than the T. rex and... Our newest dinosaur, or hybrid, ''Indominus rex. That Indominus rex is the one that caused the park's closing. What is the name of that 30-40 feet tall dinosaur?" Masrani asked with terror on his face. "I don't really remember. If I'm not mistaken it is... Vasta... Vista.... Ah! Vastatosaurus rex, yes!" "(Sighs) Luckily, we have a paddock bigger than that. And you know what? That Vastatosaurus rex you're talking about will be titanic. The Indominus rex I mentioned is just 18 feet." "Will that be a problem, sir?" "Now, that is the thing I want to consider. The Indominus rex is very hard to contain, and it's ''just ''18 feet. We also got some bigger dinosaurs here but most of them are herbivores. Then this Vastatosaurus rex comes, and it is a carnivore, and it is ''30 feet. That thing can literally eat anything in this park!" Masrani replied while looking a little scared. "Don't worry Mr. Masrani, it'll be handled as good as we can. I guarantee you, sir, this attraction will be good and can attract many investors back!" "Safety, is what I am concerning, Carl. But, by the way, we'll talk about that later. You may leave now." After that, both of them shook hands and left the office together, while Masrani offered Denham a tour around the park, which is going to be flooded with visitors tomorrow. Meanwhile, in a paddock... Owen Grady is walking around a big paddock, seemingly designed for a truly big dinosaur, which Grady concerned. However, he thinks that if this new big dinosaur escaped, it'll be much easier, assuming that this new big dinosaur is more stupid than the Indominus rex. While doing so, he is approached by someone else. "Hey there, how are you?" The voice sounds like a woman, which surprised Grady and he turns back. He saw Ann Darrow "Oh, eh... I'm fine! I'm just... Feeling weird about this paddock. It's concerning." "Well, (laughs a little) I know what kind of dinosaur will be in this paddock. And it is worth mentioning that it is bigger than your so-called Indominus rex." Darrow said to Grady. "Owh... No wonder this paddock is extremely big. I am afraid that this thing's gonna escape like the Indominus. Because, this thing is... (points at the surrounding paddock walls) Very big!" "It's alright. This dinosaur will be very good as an attraction addition here. I myself has been... Chased down by this thing once in Skull Island. (Touches Grady's chest) Don't be surprised. Me, Denham, Driscoll and some other ship crews have been to Skull Island before this day." Ann's reply attracted Grady's curiosity. "Then how big is this thing? What is it?" "People don't really know what is this thing. But I have read some books about dinosaurs, and it practically looks like a Tyrannosaurus rex but bulkier, bigger, and more vicious." "Oh... Seems like a worth-mentioning beast." "Yeah (giggles). By the way, do you want to see the other paddock of Skull Island?" "Skull Island paddock? There is a specified area for Skull Island dinosaur paddocks?" "Yes." After all of those conversation, Darrow goes down to see the Skull Island paddock area with Grady. At night... "Hey! What the hell is this thing!" Barry, a Raptor trainer yelled while trying to contain a Venatosaurus with some help from ACU units. "See there, my friend? Even several men can't even handle one of the many creatures of Skull Island." Ben Hayes said while laughing to Barry. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me that that is just a joke!" Barry replied Hayes while the Venatosaurus tried to bite Barry's head, but Barry hits it with a stick, knocking it back. "That's part of a joke, Barry." Hayes said while addressing Barry's name by looking at his name tag. After Ben said that, Barry and the ACU units finally managed to contain the Venatosaurus and puts it into a paddock that is filled with 3 other Venatosauruses. "You see, these Skull Island dinosaurs are not what you're gonna expect. They came from a more, vicious place. Yeah yeah, I know you knew that some times ago. But have you prepared?" Ben said while reloading his Luger Pistol, for self defense. "I've prepared for anything. Weirdly, although I'm a Raptor trainer, I can't really cope up ''with these things although they're essentially also Raptors!" Barry said while turning back to see the Venatosauruses, which looked hungry. "Either they're Raptors or what, just be prepared, Barry." Said Hayes while walking away. Then, he got surprised by a Ferructus that rams it's cage before being inserted to a paddock filled with other Ferructuses. That made Barry laughed so hard that he fell to the ground, as well as Hayes. Meanwhile, when those things happened, a dinosaur, in a big paddock, which is far away from Hayes and Barry's area, roared. The big dinosaur's paddock then suddenly got unlocked by itself. Through the paddock, an invisible beast passed through the paddock while looking angry. The dinosaur, is the Indominus rex. Several hours later, some ACU units checked the paddock. They visibly see that the dinosaur inside, the Indominus rex, has escaped again. With fear in the units' eyes, they tried to contact the control room, but suddenly, the untamable king ambushed all of them in silence, that no one there can't even deliver a single shot, or scream. ''Tomorrow... Today is the big day of Jurassic World. Finally, after hours of dinosaur transfer, the dinosaurs of Skull Island managed to attract the attention of many visitors. Even when the Skull Island dinosaurs were advertised, the visitors of Jurassic World skyrocketed more than when the Indominus rex was introduced. Visitors began to spread out to the Skull Island area, looking at dinosaurs never before seen in the world. Meanwhile, in the control room, the employees began to work again, with Owen Grady and Jack Driscoll looking around, as well as Claire Dearing. "Looks good. You sure that this thing can track down all the dinosaurs?" Driscoll asked Dearing. "Surely. Every dinosaurs are tagged with a tracking device. It'll be guaranteed that they all will be spottable. Save for..." Before Dearing can finish her words, Grady interrupted. "Speaking for that thing... Where is that Indominus rex?" After Grady's interruption, Lowery Cruthers replied. "Oh yeah, the Indominus rex... Last time we checked he is contained again in a highly secure paddock." "Highly secured paddock? I hope she doesn't escape again." After Owen said that, his words seemingly became true after Vivian Krill immediately yelled. "We found 10 dead guards at the isolated Indominus rex paddock! We got her escaping again!" The words of Vivian immediately placed all the workers there in jeopardy and panic. "She escaped? Oh dear, what could possibly be a problem?" Jack replies. "That thing can make itself disappear, Jack. It can also hide her heat signature as well as detect heat signature. And the security cameras haven't been watched all night somehow, and now, that thing can be anywhere!" Grady replied to Jack in a serious and angry way. "Grady, calm down. We might have this kind of situation, but...." Dearing tried to calm Grady down, but Jack interrupted. "I assume that this thing isn't as tough as the Skull Island creatures. The dinosaurs of Skull Island were already surviving in the wild for centuries while I assume that this Indominus rex thing only got around for a day." "He's probably right. But, this thing isn't as harmless as it seems to be!" Lowery said with a high tone. "Then how are we going to find it? We don't even know where is Mr. Masrani! If he dies, we'll be doomed for sure! Lucky he survived that helicopter crash." Vivian spoke to Lowery in a similar tone. Meanwhile, in the T. rex Kingdom attraction... The attraction which features Rexy, the T. rex that has gone well like any other attractions, save for the Skull Island area, where more visitors were there. Like everytime, Rexy was fed with goats. However, this time, something happened while at the same time, in the Skull Island area, a big paddock that should be filled with its inhabitant, is somehow, gone. At the Kingdom, like everytime Rexy is treated, a flare is thrown to attract her and a goat will be given to her for food. But this time, something happened. When the flare was thrown and the goat was served, Rexy didn't come there for around 5 minutes. ''"Umm... Seems like Rexy is a little shy there, fellows... Let's just cheer her up by screaming her name!" ''After the announcer's saying, the crowds began to scream Rexy's name all over, louder and louder. But after some seconds, what they get, is an otherworldy roar, which lends the whole crowd in silence. And then, a massive footstep sound is heard, and a gigantic beast came out of the woods. The beast sends the crowd in awe, shock, and fear. The beast, is the Vastatosaurus rex, and he has Rexy's head devoured by himself. After the V. rex spots the crowd, he began to roar, and the crowd tried to escape from the exhibit. However, the V. rex sees all of them as extra food, and began to charge at the log viewing area, and rams it, effectively destroying it. The V. rex began to eat all the crowds, but when he is going to eat the remaining people, he heard another roar from another creature. The V. rex began to search the source of the sound. Unknown to him, the roar actually originated from the hybrid of Jurassic World, Indominus rex. V. rex walks around the source of the sound. But he can't see or sense anything. While the V. rex tries to find the source of the sound, the Indominus rex toys with the V. rex. She cracks several branches, and only annoyed the V. rex. I. rex, however, didn't know who is she toying with. The I. rex began to approach the Skull Island creature, with a thought that her "prey" is easy to be taken down. Without any further due, Indominus rex quickly launches an ambush at V. rex with her claws aimed at his head, but the V. rex quickly rams the Indominus rex after spotted her. The I. rex falls down and quickly roars at her new enemy. But to her surprise, she realized that this V. rex is bigger than her. The V. rex roared at her while the I. rex tried to slash V. rex's head with her claws. It hits, but the V. rex's bulky armor protected him from the attack. V. rex bites I. rex's neck, but in retaliation, I. rex slashed the V. rex's leg, distracting him. After being freed from the bite, the I. rex bites V. rex's hand, giving him great pain. However, V. rex spins around and whacked her with his tail, freeing himself from the bite in process. V. rex proceeds to ram I. rex and directs her to the exit of the T. rex Kingdom. Both of the predators then got out of the T. rex Kingdom after V. rex rammed I. rex out of the attraction. The I. rex gets enraged and slashes his torso area, sending the Ravager-Lizard-King to the ground. However, the V. rex quickly recovers and bit I. rex's jaws, which surprises I. rex. The I. rex counters it by once more slashing V. rex's head. But this time, it hits the unarmored part of the head. The V. rex, however, keeps biting I. rex and throws her to a gift shop near the T. rex Kingdom. When V. rex tries to approach I. rex, he sees that the white beast is gone. The I. rex has simply escaped from V. rex's sight. The V. rex then tries to search for the I. rex while eating several humans. The I. rex reappeared and ambushed V. rex by biting his back. V. rex tried to break free of the bite, but he began to feel the pain, and tries to bite I. rex. The white beast then lets V. rex go and tries to slash his abdomen, but the V. rex bites his wrists. The I. rex tried to let herself go by constantly slashing V. rex's back until it bleeds, until the V. rex lets go of it, but he whacked I. rex's legs with his tail in process, knocking her down. The I. rex gives V. rex a roar and runs away. The V. rex didn't know that it is actually a trap. V. rex pursued her, but his speed isn't as good as the white beast's. The I. rex began to set her trap by changing her direction, but that is failed because the V. rex jumps and smashed her legs, sending her roaring in pain. In rage, I. rex bashes V. rex's head with her own head, letting herself go and bites his neck. The V. rex struggles to hold the pain while trying to attack I. rex, but the I. rex keeps giving him the pain by also slashing his stomach. The V. rex finally manages to attack I. rex by raising his head, letting himself free in process and throws her away by pushing his neck in a "lifting" way. The I. rex then gets up while looking at her wounds, and her opponent's. The V. rex began to roar in rage at I. rex, and charges at her. I. rex tries to avoid it, but she got bitten in the chest by V. rex. V. rex then uses this advantage by pushing her into the Main Street, by bursting out of the Samsung Innovation Center, and to the Main Street. Their bursting surprises many people, which sent them running around while the titans continue to battle. The V. rex began to pull some chunks of flesh from I. rex, but the I. rex tries to hold the pain and slashes V. rex's neck, and a little stream of blood began to fall. The V. rex lets the I. rex go, but this only enrages him furtherly. The I. rex stands her ground while waiting for the V. rex to attack. Instead, the V. rex goes into a "circle of death" formation with the I. rex. The I. rex predicted that the V. rex will charge first with her intelligence. And it comes true. The V. rex charges at I. rex, and I. rex delivers a combination of tail attack that distracts him, then a slash to the face, and a bite to the back while evading all of V. rex's attack with grace. The V. rex roars in pain and he tries to snag I. rex away. Finally, the V. rex managed to do so by ramming her to a building next to her. The V. rex then bites I. rex's neck several times until it bleeds out. But the I. rex won't surrender. She swings her head and knocks V. rex away. The V. rex continues to attack I. rex by whacking her with his tail, then bashing her with his head, and rams her to a restaurant. After that, the V. rex lets the I. rex fell apart. The V. rex checks if the I. rex is dead or no by stomping her body with several claws on his feet. However, the V. rex isn't as intelligent as the I. rex. The V. rex thinks that she is dead and walks away while people there were injured accidentally by the battle. And unexpectedly, the I. rex is still alive, and she only looks dead by pretending to. I. rex then viciously mauls V. rex's body with her claws. The V. rex didnt expect such counter attack and tries to get her away once more. However, the V. rex is too weakened to fight back, but he still uses his greater strength to fight I. rex back. The V. rex managed to snag I. rex off and gives a hard bite to her back with his remaining strength. However, the I. rex somehow tried to move him closer to the Jurassic World Lagoon. She knows how to actually finish the V. rex, by using the Mosasaurus, which nearly killed her previously. The V. rex begins to bite harder and lets the I. rex go. The I. rex however, pretends that she is dying once more, and the V. rex roars as if he's already winning. However, the I. rex sees an opportunity in this, and with her last strength, she blinds the V. rex's eyes with her claws and rammed her into the Jurassic World Lagoon. The V. rex didn't expect that and in shock, he tries to get to the surface back, but his blinded eyes can't really make him do anything. And from the deep waters, the Mosasaurus of the Lagoon came, and devours the evolved T. rex while bursting out of the water. And then, the aquatic titan dives back to the Lagoon with Skull Island's largest terrestrial predator in stomach. Finally, the I. rex roared in victory. But her story of the battle has not ended yet. When she turns back, she saw many mercenaries, armed with many guns, led by Owen Grady, along with Jack Driscoll. ''"(through Microphone) So, you escaped again and just killed a new big-ass dino? You motherf...." ''Before Grady can finish his words, the I. rex escapes the mercenaries quickly by preparing her camouflage even before the mercenaries came. However, the mercenaries opened fire and some of the bullets hit the untamable king. Neverthless, I. rex managed to escape, with heavy injuries, mostly from the Skull Island predator. And she is gone, and never to be found. Winner: Indominus rex Expert's Opinion While the V. rex is much more experienced due to his times in Skull Island, as well as better evolutionary traits, plus senses and strength, he is rendered obsolete by I. rex's much better arsenal and abilities, such as being faster, and possessing claws that can heavily injure even the toughest dinosaur. Not just that, I. rex's smartness allows her to win the battle against the Ravager-Lizard-King. Also add the fact that I. rex is able to hide her thermal signature and detect thermal signatures, and can camouflage herself. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Albertosaurus (Primeval) (by Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan) Time: 2015 Venue: Islar Nublar Indominus rex charges at the pack of Apatosaurus in front of it. The sauropods tried to stamp him or hit him with their tails, but Indomius rex overpowers them. All of them were either wounded or killed. That could be a nice lunch for a T. rex, but I-rex kills for sport. Owen Grady would be hunting him. It better beware. It walks on. Something was in front. Anomaly. I-rex stared at the dinosaur in front of it. The dinosaur stared back blankly. Indomius rex roars at Albertosaurus (primeval) and tries to bite it, but Albertosaurus ducks. I-rex slashed his claws into Albertosaurus's flesh. Raged, Albertosaurus charges and bites I-rex. Effortlessly, I-rex shook off. Indomius rex charges, but Albertosaurus attacks, but Indominus rex shook off again. Albertosaurus roars and attacks. Indominus rex kicked but missed. It roars and reaches for the I-rex's neck. "Not bad," thought Indominus rex. He charges. "Whoa, what the hell." Albertosaurus charges and stares at the rex. After a few claw slashes, it was clear who won. Albertosaurus was deeply scratched, but I-rex had some bloody wounds too. It tries its best to fight back. He roars and bites and smashes. I-rex doubles over. Its vision is fading for a second but it steadies. Albertosaurus was dying. It collapses. Albertosaurus rolls a few times and stays where it was. WINNER: INDOMINUS REX Aftermath Owen Grady came. "It kills for sport -- apatasaurus." Owen spotted the Albertosaurus. "Oh. Where did that come from?" The end. Expert's Opinion Experts believe it was much larger and built for fighting, and could kill a full-grown T. rex so it would have no trouble fighting a smaller version of a T. rex. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sharktopus (by Necron Jesus) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Giants Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Female Warriors